


Caught

by vinylmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Caught, Double Penetration, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral, Porn, Sex, Smut, blowjob, dp, gay porn, luke fucking himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylmuke/pseuds/vinylmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael fucks Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my smut book sorry it's not really good I rushed it I might go back and do another because I really like the idea and don't think I did it justic :/

 

Luke had been so horny lately and no matter how many times he laid in bed, stroking his crazy hard cock, spurting warm thick cum all over himself, it never seemed to ease.

He figured he was just sexually frustrated, he needed a good fuck was all but school kept him busy so he didn't exactly have time to go find a nice pussy to make him feel satisfied. 

He was in his room once again, laying in bed with his phone in his hand. He had somehow accidentally ended up in the gay porn section on his favorite porn site and he figured there was no harm in clicking play on the video of a guy that luke has no issue saying is hot getting pounded.

His roommate Mikey still had class so he was free to jerk his cock as much as he pleased in the next 30 minutes or so. He clicked play, not bothering with headphones since he was alone.

He didn't know the plot of the video, nor did he care so he skipped to the part where the previously deemed as hot guy was getting his ass stretched for the big dick about to follow in right after. 

The top started out immediately with two fingers, fucking the bottoms ass quickly. Luke's big cock was already hard so he decided to skip ahead more to the part where the bottom was getting wrecked. 

Luke thought he could bust just to the sight in front of him. He never though he'd find a dude pounding another guy to be so hot but here he is, wishing he could take the place of the bottom.

He looked around the room, thinking of things he could fuck his ass with before his eyes landed on his brush that had a very nice, very long handle. 

He got up to grab it before hopping back into bed, fully naked. It took him a bit of moving around and getting comfy before he sucked on his fingers, getting them as wet as possible and positioning them at his entrance, he started with one, going all the way, moaning at the feeling before adding two and moaning at the stretch. 

The first time he fucks with his ass and he's already a slut, ready to beg for something to be shoved up his ass. He got too impatient, taking the long thick brush and pushing the handle in with giving himself no time to adjust.

He fucked the brush in and out of his tight pink hole, whining and moaning at the feeling of getting rammed with something. He so badly wished it was a cock, which is exactly what led him to think of Michael.

He sat up, switching positions. He was no on all fours in his bed, ass in the air facing the door he could no longer see. He stuck the brush handle back in, fucking it in and out as quick as possible. 

His mind started to wander, thinking of Michael, how big his cock probably his, how good it would feel in his tight virgin ass. "Oh, fuck Michael" luke moaned aloud, glad the older boy wasn't home yet to hear his pathetic moans and cries.

"fuck yes daddy fuck my ass please please please" 

"All you had to do was ask" Luke instantly froze, recognizing who the voice belonged to. He went to turn over but Michael stopped him, grabbing his ass, and holding him in place. 

"Who knew little Lukey was such an anal slut behind closed doors hmm baby? So desperate that you've got a brush handle shoved up your ass?" Michael teased, taking the brush and moving it himself.

"You want a cock baby?" Michael asked.

"please Mikey, please stick your cock in me, I want it so bad daddy please"

"it's okay, you'll get it, daddy'll give you his cock." 

Michael got undressed before getting on the bed behind Luke as he made him stay in his position and Michael was on his knees. "I'm gonna fuck your little hole from behind, okay?" Luke nodded, ready to feel the brush being removed and Michael's cockhead enter but it never came.

Everything was quiet for a moment before Michael grabbed his long hard cock and shoved it in Luke's ass in one quick moment under the brush.

"Oh fuck, fuck ahh so good"

"mhm you like that strech slut?" 

"Yes Mikey feels so good M'so full, please move" Michael started thrusting in and out at full speed, loving the feeling of Luke's walls and the brush handle rubbing against his dick.

"Look at you, little Lukey. Getting pounded with a big fat dick and a brush handle. You should've told me you were such a whore earlier, I would've had no issue fucking your tight ass for you baby boy."

"Mhmm I'm sorry daddy but feels so good now, fuck." 

"Yeah it does baby, I never wanna slip out of your hole, so tight and warm for me." Michael praised as he continued to pound into the boy. Michael went to reach for the younger boys cock as he felt himself getting close but Luke shook his head no.

"Just wanna come on your cock." 

That was all Michael needed to hear to aim up and start pounding into the younger lads prostate. They were both a moaning mess as Luke spilled his cum all over the sheets, exhausted. 

He continued moaning from overstimulation as Michael relentlessly pounded into him, moving the brush inside of him too, screaming and moaning as he finally shot his creamy load into his baby boy's hole.

Michael took the brush out of Luke's hole and collapsed next to him as Luke turned on his back. They were both panting coming down from there highs.

"I think you're gonna need a new brush." Michael joked, showing the brush covered in his cum as Luke playfully slapped him. Michael rolled over to face Luke and cuddled him close. 

"Thank you for that." 

"No, I should be thanking you that was amazing." He said softly before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
